


James The Red-Nosed Stag

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Humor, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets an idea from listening to his wife read to their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James The Red-Nosed Stag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Christmas, but haven't gotten a chance to post until now.
> 
> Many thanks goes to my alpha, Isabel, beta, Desiree, and Brit picker, Vara, for their help on this little tale.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP world nor do I own _A Visit from St. Nicholas_.

Closing the book she had been reading from, Lily set aside _A Visit from St. Nicholas_ , freeing her right hand to brush her fingers against her son’s soft, chubby cheek. A small puff of air burst forth from between Harry Potter’s lips as he snuggled deeper into his mum’s embrace.

“Let’s finally get you to bed, my little man,” she whispered as she slowly stood up from the rocking chair in her son’s room. Lily was so relieved to see her son finally able to fall asleep with relative ease for the fifth night in a row on this cold, snowy December evening. She knew that some children could be colicky for months, but when they'd begun nearing the four-month mark in November, she'd started to wonder if Harry would ever get past this roadblock. Now, as Christmas, along with Harry's fifth month drew near, there finally seemed to be an end to his colicky spells.

“It took months, but it looks like we’re finally in the clear,” a voice murmured in her ear as an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Lily slid her own arm around her husband’s waist, replying, “Yes, it does. Come on, let’s leave Harry to his dreams of St. Nicholas and his reindeer.”

James led Lily from Harry’s nursery. “Do you really think he’s dreaming about St. Nicholas and his flying reindeer?”

Lily laughed. “Well, of course, why wouldn’t he? Babies do dream after all.” She looked at the thoughtful expression on her husband’s face. “James, what are you up to?”

At her question, his thoughtful expression quickly morphed into one of innocence. “Nothing.”

“Uh huh, sure, it’s nothing.”

James leaned over and kissed her forehead. “It’s nothing to worry about, love.”

She raised an eyebrow, not believing a word he was saying.

_.-~’~-._ _.-~’~-._ _.-~’~-._

The next morning, Lily woke to an empty bed. It was nothing new for the matriarch of the Potter family since her husband usually let her sleep in to spend time in the early morning with their son. Pushing back the covers, she grabbed her warm winter robe and wrapped it around herself. She quickly made her half of the bed before going in search of father and son.

It was on the ground floor of their home, in the living room, that Lily located her two favourite men. The sight that greeted her though, put a smile on her face.

Harry was on his tummy, lying on his blanket laughing as a large red-nosed ‘reindeer’ pranced around their living room.

Lily chucked. “So this is what you were thinking up last night?”

The stag stopped midstride at the sound of Lily’s voice before slowly morphing back into her husband, complete with his very own red nose.

James grinned sheepishly. “I figured if Harry was dreaming about St. Nicholas and his reindeer at night, then I could give him his very own during the day.”

He tried to wipe the red from his nose, although she could tell that the colour had stained his pale skin some. Smiling, she walked over to her husband and kissed his nose. “You are a wonderful father, James. Never forget that,” she stepped back and pointed to her own nose, “but you still have some red right there.”

James wiped at his nose, trying to remove the rest of the colour. “Did I get it?”

“No, it’s still there.”

“Well, do you want to help me?”

Lily smirked. “Nope, I’m going to make breakfast.” She left the living room, making her way into the kitchen.

“I hate you,” James grumbled under his breath.

Lily’s smirk deepened. “No, you don’t. You know you love me, James.”

James watched his wife’s retreating backside. He stooped down and looked at Harry, whispering, “Yes, yes I do.”

Harry giggled in response.


End file.
